The Jedi Time Displacement Hostility
by CalatiaVI
Summary: What happens when three padawans and a group of clones are transported forward to Imperial times? Bad things. What happens when they flee to Earth with an Imperial platoon and a group of rouge battle droids in pursuit? Insanity.
1. The New Ship

**19 BBY**

Two Venator-class star destroyers moved slowly towards the orange planet, each was escorted by two Acclamator I and II class Frigates, which were also escorted by two Carrack-class light cruisers. In the center of all this was the Imperator-class star destroyer _Executrix_ which was, at the moment, holding a meeting.

Onboard, in the meeting room, dozens of Republic command staff were centered around a holographic projector. There were variations in the clones' armor due to the fact there were three legions. Standing in the center was a clone commander wearing typical white armor, had a black shoulder pauldron and kama, along with a pair of helmet-mounted electrobinoculars.

"Ok, now. Welcome everybody to the _Executrix_, the Republic's newest battleship." He began. No one said anything.

"I am Commander CC-1025, or if you prefer nicknames, Bob." He said. There was a snicker in the back.

"Uhh, who did that?" He said, almost trying to be polite. He zeroed in on a teenager, about 16 with long black hair that covered his eyes. Totally un-jedi-like.

"Oh I see, 208th's padawan's the funny one. Ms. Jedi, I don't want people interrupting my-" He began to explain to the female Jedi sitting next to him.

"Done." She interrupted. He glared at her.

"Anyway, we are going to be working on a tough assignment today. That is why we need the cooperation of the 208th, the 32nd, and 489th legions." Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, question?" He said. Another teenager stood up.

"How much experience does your legion have again?" The girl asked, she was human and had blonde hair tied into the typical braid, unlike the last one. She also had big blue eyes. She seemed about 17. Bob opened his mouth to speak when another padawan got up.

"None, they just got out of training. They are a replacement for the old 489th." This one was not human. He was 15 and human from the waist up, but from the waist down he had legs of a goat. He also had pointed ears and curly brown hair that matched his legs. On the other side of the room, a green female twi'lek got up next to the girl.

"What happened to the old 489th?" She asked.

"They underestimated a CIS force and were wiped out by a giant robot." A male Nautolan spoke up next to the Satyr/Faun.

"Ok, I think that's enough." The Jedi Knight from the 208th said. She motioned for them to sit down, they did so.

"Thank you Ms. Jedi. Now we are going to be attacking a separatist research facility on the surface of Laikar, which is a medium-sized desert planet. Now, there are some colonies here and are close to the facility; so we won't get to destroy the base with turbolaser fire from our new ship." He said.

"So we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way. The legions and the Jedi Knights will advance on the base while the padawans and a squad of troops attack it from the inside. It's foolproof!" He said. The Twi'lek got up from her seat.

"And you are going to send them in there alone?" She asked.

"Well, most the droids will be on the battlefield. The organic commanders will be demoralized by the death of Dooku. Plus it worked at the Second Battle of Geonosis." He said.

"Just as long as we get some backup, we might be able to handle it." The black haired padawan said.

"Good, anyone else in?" He asked. The other two padawans stood up.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Sure." The Satyr said.

"Ok, let's make this work people!" He yelled.

The flight deck was a buzz, several Nu-class attack shuttles were loading troops and equipment. The 208th clone troopers wore typical armor with black and red stripes, the 32nd had green and gold stripes, and the 489th just had typical white armor. The black haired padawan ran up to one of the 208th's shuttles, one of them looked over to him.

"Cao, when is Jeniqua going to pay me those 100 credits she bet for the 489th to win the Battle of Calatia?" He asked.

"Jedi don't typically carry money, Reech, so…" He said "Anyway, there was an accident involving a paper shredder and one of the 'elite' 489th troopers is incapacitated. They need someone to fill that spot."

"So you want me to fill it?" Reech asked.

"Yes, I've been fighting with you for three years. And you're my first choice." He pushed his hair away from one of his eyes, it was an abnormal gold color. "Plus I don't think _those_ guys in white have what it takes." He said.

"I will be honored sir." He said and they walked towards the shuttle with the other two padawans.

"…so then this giant robot comes along and just steps on Commander Dave, the rest of the troops just scatter in all directions as this robot starts firing missiles at them." The satyr was telling the 489 troops and the blonde padawan.

"Then Qin runs at it and tries to dice it to pieces, but it just swatted him away. We were the only two to walk away." He continued. Cao walked over with the clone trooper.

"Did you feel bad about what happened?" She asked.

"No, not too much. The original 489th were complete jerks."

"Richo, I brought a replacement." He said.

"Oh, Yune this is Cao, Cao this is Yune." He said. They shook hands.

"You human?" She asked. Cao paused.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"You know each other?" She asked Richo.

"Yeah, his master lost a bet saying whether or not the 489th would emerge victorious." He said.

"And she still hasn't paid me back." Reech said. Suddenly Bob's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention, the confederate defense fleet as taken interest in us, and… that's not good. All pilots please go to your ships." At that moment an explosion rocked the ship. Pilots hopped into their ships and took off.

"We need to go!" One of the clone troopers yelled. They all ran aboard the shuttle.

The space above Laikar was filled with battling ships and starfighters. Of the chaos, dozens of shuttles and LAATs flew towards the planet. Beside the elite shuttle, two V-wings fought off attacking tri-fighters. Once they were in the atmosphere, they landed in a large desert. The LAAT/cs began deploying AT-TEs, AT-XTs, UT-ATs, AT-OTs, and TX-130S fighter tanks. Away from all this, the elite shuttle landed and the troops and the padawans climbed out.

"Their base is just due south." Reech said. Laser blasts in the distance signified the beginning of the battle.

Jeniqua hid behind a large rock, purple lightsaber in hand and clone troopers in tow. Ahead, thousands of B1 battle droids emerged from the partially underground base. However, these had different color schemes. Instead of the typical tan, they were glossy black with red shoulders and rear plates, and had menacing glowing red eyes. The same was with the AATs that followed them out.

"Ouch time." She said to Qin, who came up next to her.

"I'll try to flank them, make them draw their fi-" He began. The AT-TE behind them exploded.

"What was that?!" She yelled. They looked around the rock, one of the AATs fired another shot from its main cannon and took out another AT-TE.

"Great, so that's what they've been working on: tanks on steroids." One of the troops said and they jumped out and charged.

Cao, Richo, and Yune looked over the cliff down at the back door. Two black and pink security droids stood guard.

"Doesn't look too hard." Richo said. They moved towards a more hill-like drop that would put them at the corner of the base. After lining up there, a clone sniper came forward. He quietly aimed up the sight and shot a beam that went straight through both their heads. They ran up to the door, next to it was a small control panel.

"Anyone know how to hack one of these?" Cao asked. Richo stepped forward.

"I do, I don't think this will be har-." He began when suddenly Reech shot it with his DC-15 blaster rifle, the door opened.

"Hacked." He said and they went inside.

The interior was completely white. It reminded the clones so much of Kamino. But this wasn't the time for reporting for _Better Homes and Gardens_, this was a CIS base. After all 13 of them entered, they shut the door.

"So now what?" Yune asked.

"I suppose we just find out how to destroy this place." Cao said. Upon walking down the hall, they came to a corner, peeking around it, Reech saw two black and red super battle droids holding what appeared to be coffee mugs.

"There's just two, shouldn't be a problem." He said. Cao stepped forward and pulled out two lightsabers and ignited them, one blue and one red.

"Why do you have a red lightsaber?" Yune asked.

"Look, I think it's a bit stereotypical that Sith only have red lightsabers." He said. "Plus, I want to have a little variety." He slipped around the corner and dashed at the super battle droids at extreme speeds. They were scrap metal before they could take another sip of the hot oil they had in mugs. He turned around and pushed the hair out of his eye again.

"Why are your eyes yellow!?" She yelled at him. She ran over to him and ignited her blue lightsaber. She held it to his throat.

"Come on, I think you're overreacting." Richo said.

"No, I'm not. Yellow eyes, red lightsaber; those sorts of things yell Sith."

"I have worked with Cao my whole military career, and he is not a Sith." Reech said.

"You know, I think this is all a ruse, and he is-" She stopped.

"What?" Cao asked. Behind him, a black and green droid assassin loaded a sniper rifle and prepared to take aim. Reech shot it before it could shoot.

"Look, I think we should just forget this and continue on." One of the clones said.

"Yeah, we have a job to do, and I doubt that-" Richo began. Suddenly the hallway was filled with red and black commando droids. They pointed their E-5 blasters at them.

"Drop the weapons." One said. Not only did it have black and red plating, it also had yellow trimming. They put their weapons on the ground and put their hands on their heads.

"Commander, we have captured three Jedi-" The lead one said into a commlink.

"That hasn't been verified yet." Yune said, glaring at Cao.

"…And ten clone troopers." It finished.

"_Good, bring them to the main floor_." A robotic voice said over the commlink. Cao looked over to Reech and nodded, Reech in turn nodded. Suddenly he threw his robe off and pulled out a second pair of lightsabers grasped by a second pair of arms. The second two ignited two green and yellow blades each. The first pair of lightsabers flew up to the first pair of hands and also ignited into double bladed lightsabers. What happened next was a flurry of lightsaber blades cutting down the hordes of droids, putting tons of smoke into the air. When the smoke cleared, all the droids were tiny bits and Cao was standing, holding four double bladed lightsabers. For a minute everyone was speechless.

"What-" Yune began.

"I imagine no one has seen a Codru-ji before." He said. He deactivated the lightsabers and crossed his arms.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I guess it's normal for you to have yellow eyes." She apologized.

"Apology accepted, now let's blow this thing and go home." He said and they walked down the hall.

They eventually came across a door that said **Power and Maintenance** in aurebesh. Richo shrugged and they went in. The entire room was a lined with control consoles. At the far side, a black and grey engineer droid was slumped in an office chair, on it was a sign that said **in sleep mode, do not disturb**. The Jedi ran to a console as the clones stood guard at the door. Richo sat down and activated the console.

"Ok, now I just need to find the code to shut down the droids." He said and began going through commands and files. Suddenly a communicator rang on Reeche's belt, he pulled out a holographic disk and the Supreme Chancellor appeared.

"Yes, Chancellor?" He answered. The other troops gathered around him.

"Troops, the time has come. Execute Order 66."


	2. Robotic Rampage

Jeniqua could now see what was different about these droids: They were durable, taking about four shots each before falling to the ground. Not only that, but they were using tactics. She was ahead of her troops by this point due to the fact it still took one slice of a lightsaber to destroy one.

Riding in one of the Republic's brand new AT-ATs was Commander Bob. The other two commanders, however, got to remain in their AT-TEs. In front of Bob, Commander Uno of the 208th was communicating with him via hologram.

"You gotta admit this is cool; it's high up so I can see _everything_, it's powerful so I can destroy _everything_, and it's heavily armored so I can survive _everything_. Really, why didn't you want one?" He bragged.

"Because, I don't want to be riding in a vehicle that has a high center of gravity and can simply be _pushed_ over." He said, suddenly there was a beeping sound.

"It's the Chancellor, It says it's urgent." He read on a small screen. He pressed a button and Uno shrunk and moved to the side. In his place the Chancellor appeared, next to him was Orii, the Commander of the 32nd.

"Hey Chancellor, what's with the hood?" He asked.

"Commander, I have no desire for jokes." He said seriously.

"Really, I thought you liked jokes." He asked, then paused "…You lied to me?" He said to Uno, he shrugged.

"Anyway, the time has come. Execute Order 66." The other two commanders straightened up.

"It will be done my lord." The two said in unison. The hologram disappeared, leaving the other two commanders.

"What was all that about?" He asked. They glared at him.

"What? They told us there were some things they skipped in training." He explained, "What did I miss?" They phased out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" One of the pilots said. Suddenly the main cannon atop Orii's AT-TE swiveled away from the droids and towards the Twi'lek Jedi, Rissuy.

"What is he doing-" He began when suddenly it fired, scattering Rissuy and her troops.

"This isn't an order, it's a trap." He said. "Open fire!" He yelled at the pilots. Before Orii could take another shot at the injured Rissuy. The AT-AT fired its main cannon and destroyed the AT-TE.

"Oh my god what did I just do?" The pilot said to himself.

Jeniqua and her troops ran through the group of droids, taking them all down with her blade. Suddenly there was an explosion as one of the command walkers blew up. What was terrifying is it was shot from behind. She looked up at Bob's walker, which began firing blasts at several clones running over to an injured Rissuy. She looked over at her troops and froze, they were aiming their weapons right at her.

"Captain?" She asked desperately. There was the thunder of laserfire and she fell to the ground.

Cao suddenly fell over clutching his heart.

"What's wrong?" Yune asked. Towards the entrance the clones were arguing about something.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, so just follow my lead." Reech said and began to walk to the group.

"I don't know, there's a massive disturbance in the force." He got up and propped himself on the console. Reech continued walking towards him and pulled out a small slugthrower pistol.

"Dude, what are you doing?" One of the clones asked.

"You gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad-" Cao replied when a shot and a laser blast rang out.

The burning in Cao's heart was gone, but that wasn't what bothered him. He seemed to be splitting in two. Part of him fell in slow motion and in silence while he was still standing and was producing a faint white glow. He looked around, everything was in slow motion. His body falling, Reech falling and dropping his pistol, and Yune and Richo getting up and diving for him. Behind Reech was one of the white clad clone troopers, holding his DC-15s while smoke emitted from the end. At the other end of the room, the droid on duty suddenly shot up from its chair.

"Odd isn't it." Said a voice. The ghostly Cao spun around and saw Jeniqua, who was also transparent and emitting a glow.

"What happened?" He asked. She sighed.

"We are dead." She simply said. He looked at himself in terror, Yune was holding her hand to his head, then she turned around and started yelling at the droid. The clones drug Reech into the corner and pointed their blasters at him, he was holding his knee in pain.

"Well, I am at least." She said sadly, "You might still have a chance."

"But-" He said looking at Reech,

"He, along with the rest of the 208th, the 32nd and all the other clone troopers were given an order to kill their Jedi commanders. They did so without any emotion whatsoever. The Jedi Order is in peril." She said. The droid was rummaging through a cabinet, eventually pulling out a defibrillator.

"But the 489th, they didn't attempt anything." He said. Suddenly they were on the battlefield, the scene was completely different. The battle was completely turned, the 489th troops were fighting off hoards of the 32nd and 208th. The battle droids seemed to have ceased fire and were watching their enemies turn on each other. Towards the front, Qin and an injured Rissuy were running towards the AT-AT, with the 489th guarding them.

"I don't get it." He said. Suddenly they were back to the control room, the droid was sending electric defibrillrating pulses through his limp body. Suddenly Yune ignited her lightsaber and went over to Reech. She started yelling at him.

"Look I don't want to keep you any longer, but something is terribly wrong."

"Wait, you're going?" He asked.

"No, I will always live through the force. I cannot stop this, you can." She said.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Continue the mission, see if this is a Sep joke and not betrayal." Yune had her lightsaber to Reech's throat. "You'd better go before she turns to the dark side." Suddenly she sliced off Reech's left leg.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Yes, now go!" Then there was darkness.

He heard yelling, then suddenly a robotic voice

"I am getting life readings."

"What? You said he was dead!" He heard Yune say. He had a searing pain in his abdomen.

"I sensed he was dead." She continued. He slowly opened his eyes. The droid leaned him into Yune's arms.

"There's chaos on the battlefield, Jeniqua's dead." He moaned. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, took a little trip to the afterlife huh." She joked. In the background, Reech moaned.

"I think I may have some bacta capsules in here somewhere." The droid said and started looking in the cabinet.

"What's with him?" He asked, propping himself up on his lower two arms.

"A simple bribe, he helps us, we don't destroy him. Luckily this one thinks and has medical programming." She said. It brought over a canister of red liquid and a wrap and applied the gel to the entry and exit wound and wrapped the cloth around his abdomen.

"That should take care of it in a couple of hours, now if you excuse me." It said and sat down in the chair, "I didn't see you." It completed and its grey photoreceptors shut off.

The group walked down the hall with a few adjustments. First was that Cao was using Reech's blaster rifle as a makeshift cane. Second, Reech was being pulled behind one of the troopers with a gag in his mouth. No attempt was made to tend to his missing leg.

"So what went over him?" Cao asked one of the troopers.

"He said he got an order to kill the Jedi, I have not heard of such a thing." He replied. They eventually came to a door which led to a large concrete hallway. Across this was a large garage door. Richo moved it up about a foot and the three slid under.

"Why don't you head around and meet up with us, ok?" He told the troops, they nodded. They crawled to a railing and looked down. They were in another control room, this one was bigger.

Towards the center was a black and diamond plated tactical droid that was looking at a holograph showing the battle.

"What the-." The tactical droid said in a typical robot voice, "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the bad guy."

"How do you want to play this?" Cao whispered.

"None of them seem to be armed, but I doubt we can go all slice and dice on them." Yune said. Suddenly a giant robot walked into the control room. Now when I say giant, I mean it was big enough to tango with a Gundark. It looked like a beefed up version of the B1-A, sort of resembling a cross between a B1 battle droid and a super battle droid. Richo gasped.

"That's it. That's what destroyed the 489th." He said quietly.

"Well it's bugging me." The tactical droid turned away from the screen and to the robot.

"Go out and settle matters out there, I think it might be a ruse." It continued.

"Yes… Sir…" The robot said. Speech clearly was not its strong point. It turned and walked out the giant door it came in from.

"This is not good, I've seen what that thing can do." Richo said.

"Well, let's see." Yune said and began to survey the control room. "There are a couple of guards by the door, but that seems to be the only problem."

"So what, we just go down there and start slicing heads." Cao asked.

"No, we will slice heads. You will stay here." She said, "It is best for you to rest, besides-" The door behind them suddenly flew open and they were picked up.

"Oh, there you are. We were expecting you ten minutes ago." The tactical droid said looking up at them. Yune and Richo were being held in the giant robot's hands while Cao hung suspended from a shoulder-mounted retractable tractor beam the droid had.

"Now, the question is: what should I do with you?" The tactical droid said pondering for a moment.

"Kill us?" Richo said in horror.

"No, I was thinking something more creative." It said and kept thinking.

"Please tell me you have a third pair of arms with a pair of rocket launchers." Yune asked Cao. He shook his head, "I'm not a Harch." Suddenly the droid lit up.

"I know. The portal!" It said. This did not sound fun. Suddenly three of the clones burst through the door and aimed their guns at the tactical droid.

"Drop them or I kill your commander!" The lead one yelled. The droids did nothing. Suddenly about five black and purple droids dropped some sort of cloaking devices and pointed their guns at the clones.

"Good, bring them too." The tactical droid said and they were all led into a room. In the center was a small swimming pool.

"Nice huh?" It said.

"What does it do?" Richo asked.

"I have no idea." The droid said. "It is a portal to some random time and place." For a while they were silent.

"Well, have fun!" It said and they were dropped in.

It was water. The six swam to the surface, Richo started panicking.

"I can't swim!" He yelled. He looked around, everyone was standing in two feet of water.

"It was… And hooves…" He got up, shook his fur, and looked around. They were in a desert. He looked down again and saw that the water was gone.

"That was weird." Yune said. Suddenly an LAAT/I flew over and into the distance.

"You know, judging by the sky. I think we're still on Laikar!" He said as they ran after it, Cao limping after them.

"Wait, what happened to Reech and the other six troops?" He yelled from behind. Everyone stopped.

"The troops were attacked by a horde of droids, us and Reech were the only survivors. We left Reech outside the door when we busted in." The leader said. He looked down.

"Guys!" Richo yelled from the edge of the cliff. "It might not be too late!" They ran to the edge and saw the CIS base. Where an AT-AT, several vehicles resembling AT-XTs, and fighter tanks were shooting at the base.

"I think we went back in time." Yune said, "We can change this!" She started running towards the battle, the rest of them following.


	3. Robot's Revenge

Two Imperial sandtroopers hid behind a large boulder. Both had equipment backpacks and pauldrons, one orange and one white. The one with the orange pauldron had a bigger DLT-19 rifle. Towards the building were about twenty rebels and two T2-B tanks.

"What a desolate place this is for a base." The white shouldered trooper said, an AT-ST walked up and began firing over the boulder. Suddenly a miniature hologram of a sandtrooper wearing another orange pauldron appeared a couple feet away.

"Lieutenant Adams!" He yelled. The other suddenly swung around, startled.

"Yes, Commander?" Adams asked. He spoke in a slight monotone.

"I am getting a call from what appears to be the Hutt Cartel; it seems they are asking for you." The hologram said. Adams waved the other trooper away.

"I don't know why they might be calling _me_, but I can find out. Put them through." He said, the hologram stood there.

"Ok, as you wish." He pushed a button off screen and a hologram of Jabba the Hutt appeared.

"Look, Jabba. I told you never to call me at work!" He yelled. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Yes, I know you are busy. But now?" Suddenly he was almost taken out by one of the T2-B's lasers. Jabba said something else to him.

"Look, I'm going to get my paycheck tomorrow. After that I will call in sick and come pay you." He said. Jabba continued.

"Look I am quite honest with you and everyone else. Now, go. I think Captain Kunsch and Vader are catching on to me." He said. Jabba said something else and pointing at him.

"Yes, thanks! I will see you soon!" The hologram of Jabba disappeared. Adams hit himself in the head.

"Stupid, stupid!" He leaned against the rock.

As they walked towards the battle, things seemed wrong. There were no AT-TEs AT-OTs, UT-ATs, or any other republic walkers. Second, the AT-AT's body was more of a pentagon and not the rectangular one used in the clone wars. Third, the AT-XTs were completely different; they were all grey and jagged. And fourth, the enemies weren't Confederate battle droids, but lightly armored human troops hiding behind a couple repulsor tanks they have never seen before.

"Well… maybe it's an alternate dimension; or another planet." Cao said. They saw a clone trooper firing at the troops from behind a rock.

"Well, we could ask that guy." The lead clone said. They took off towards him.

Adams took another shot at the rebels, taking out a couple.

"This shouldn't carry on for too much longer." Adams said to the sergeant that reappeared beside him.

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled off to the side, Adams and the sergeant turned and saw a group of about six walking towards them. Three of them wore ancient clone trooper armor. The other three wore also ancient Jedi apparel, except for one which had furry legs that ended in hooves.

"What the-." The sergeant began. Adams swore under his breath.

"Why don't you check on the demolition team, ok?" He said and shooed the sergeant off. The three stopped, he looked like a clone trooper from the head down, but had a different helmet.

"Look, I just got done talking to your boss. I will pay him back soon; I will get the money tomorrow." He said. They just stood there.

"We aren't bounty hunters." Cao said, "We are part of the 489th clone legion that is... or was stationed here." Adams froze and thought. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

"The… 489th?" He slowly asked. For a while they just stood there.

"Look, what year is it?" Yune asked.

"Umm, 3 ABY?" He said unasuringly. They had no idea what that meant.

"Look, we need to make contact with the Republic immediately." Richo said. Adams just stood there.

"Look, I don't know how long you have been out of commission or just haven't known what happened, but things have changed." He explained. Suddenly the hologram of the commander came up again.

"Lieutenant, you have some explaining to do!" He yelled.

"Look Captain, It was a little misunderstanding. It was a… wrong number." Adams explained.

"I'm not the one you should be explaining to." He continued and he was replaced by a hologram of Darth Vader. Adams gasped.

"Captain Kunsch tells me you were contacted by the Hutt Cartel." He said in his serious, "hands on hips" stance.

"What is that!?" Richo said out loud.

"What was that!?" Vader asked Adams.

"What was what?" Adams asked, playing stupid.

"I thought I heard something." He said.

"Meh, must be interference. You were saying?" Adams asked.

"Yes. You got a call?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. It was a wrong number, they apologized and said it would never happen again."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really." For a moment they just stood there.

"You are off the hook for now I must change the subject. I want a report." He said.

"Oh, yes. Things are good here, the rebels are overwhelmed, we are moving in on their base, and-." Suddenly there was an explosion and giant chunks of the ground went flying everywhere. Sending troops everywhere and smashing Vader's hologram.

Adams walked around the side of the boulder, the six following him. Where the rebels were, there was a giant mound of cracked ground. Standing atop it was the giant robot that they saw in the base. No one attempted to fire at it, they were too busy gazing at it in awe. It began to whine, which began to get louder. A small launcher rose from its shoulder, making clanging noises as it pulled out a giant DC-15 blaster rifle scaled up to its size. The six quickly backed away as the whining got louder and more high pitched.

"Hey get back here!" Adams yelled at the six as they began to run. Suddenly there was a boom and the robot shot a rocket at the AT-AT, destroying it. Adams screamed and ran after the six, the walker nearly crushing him.

The entire army was in full retreat, the robot and an entire army consisting of hundreds of T2-Bs chasing them. Adams ran frantically along with all the other troops, he had lost track of the clones. There was another explosion and a group of AT-ST was destroyed by the robot's artillery missiles. Within two minutes of the attack, all the AT-STs and the AT-AT were destroyed, along with most of the infantry and their only LAAT. Adams quickly ran into a hidden cave along his escape route. He watched as the T2-Bs chased the remaining TX-130Ts and infantry, they were followed by the giant robot. Suddenly a blaster rifle was held to his head.

"Tell us what's happening or I shoot." One of the clones said. Adams looked around and saw that the six "other people" were in the cave.

"Now is not the time, they will find us soon. And I do not want to be KIA or MIA." He said.

"You have a ship?" The clone asked.

"Well if I don't get there quick enough I won't." He said. The clone thought.

"Ok." Yune said. They left the cave and into the canyon. Upon going to the landing site, they found nothing, no shuttles, no droids, and no tanks. Adams walked over to a boulder and leaned against it.

"This is bad, they will probably make no attempt to come and get me." He said, there was a thumping sound. Adams looked around the boulder and saw the robot looking under another nearby boulder.

"You have a ship?" He asked. Yune lit up.

"Well, I don't know if it's there still." She said, "It's back towards the base."

"Well it doesn't look like we have a choice, if it's not there we-" Cao began and the boulder exploded.

"Well well well. I guess that's one mystery solved." The robot said holding its smoking rifle. They got up and looked at it.

"Really though, it is _great_ seeing you guys again. Really." It said, it defiantly got better at speech.

"Why are _you_ so glad to see us?" Richo asked.

"Well, I'm sure if you knew everything about sand man you would understand." It said pointing to Adams in his sandtrooper armor.

"So what, are you gonna kill us?" Richo asked.

"You, no. Him yes." It said, Adams gulped. The droid raised its rifle and fired several laserballs, which exploded on impact. Adams rolled to the side and took off running, everyone else doing the same. The droid, as expected, took off after Adams. The robot was not typically fast, Adams being slightly faster.

"Commander? Are you there?" Someone said over his comlink.

"Sergeant! There's a problem. The robot's after me!" He yelled. He managed to get far enough ahead of it that he hid behind another boulder.

"I will pick you up. But until that, here's something to help!" He said. The six rejoined up with him again. Suddenly a meteor fell from the sky and crashed right in front of him.

It was a pod of some kind. It then opened up and a giant phase 3 dark trooper rose from the pod. It was a giant robot looking like a cross between a stormtrooper, a samurai, and a football player.

"Really? We are up against a giant droid-zilla with expertise in termination and you send a robot half its size!" He yelled into his comlink.

"Look, I'm sure it can give us some protection." Cao said hopefully. The dark trooper was suddenly swatted away casually by the giant robot.

"…Or not." Cao added. A small dot in the sky appeared and it started getting larger and larger.

"Wait until you hear about the New Order, and Darth Vader, and the Death Star, and-." The robot began. Suddenly it was struck in the back of the head by a ship. A carrack-class cruiser flew along and landed about a hundred feet away. A ramp extended from the side. The droid fell to its knees, sparks flying from its head. The dark trooper walked up to it and began shooting it. It fell limp on its knees, the light going out of its photoreceptors.

"I guess that did work." Richo said as they boarded the cruiser. Suddenly the robot reactivated.

"I'm joking." It said. It got up and picked up the dark trooper. It wound up its fist and punched it. The dark trooper then became a rapidly receding dot in the sky. They walked into the ship as it took off. Leaving the robot looking up at the sky.


	4. Imperial Detail

The Carrack cruiser _Decimator_ approached the hangar of the _Executor_. Onboard, Adams, along with his "visitors" exited onto the floor of the dock. They were met by about ten stormtroopers pointing their weapons at them.

"Look, don't worry. This is standard procedure." Adams explained to them. "Just some questions and you will be on your way." He led them each to white rooms with chairs and told them to sit for a while. He walked into a room with several monitors. In it were a couple technicians, Captain Kunsch, and Lord Vader.

"Ok commander, what was so important that you needed me to come down here." Vader asked.

"Well, I came across these people on Laikar. They said they need to make contact with the republic immediately." Adams explained.

"Well, I can see that. They are dressed in phase II clone trooper armor and are wearing Jedi apparel." Kunsch added.

"This brings me to act number two." Adams continued, "I believe they are Jedi." Vader perked up.

"They have the apparel, plus I confiscated lightsabers from them." He continued. He put four lightsabers on the table.

"Whoa, there are three possible Jedi and four lightsabers." Kunsch pointed out.

"Don't look at me, I can't sense the force." Adams said. They turned to Vader.

"If they are Jedi, they will make excellent assets." Vader said in a plotting voice. He walked out of the room and down the hall.

"100 credits says he just jumps in on it." Kunsch said. Adams perked up.

"Speaking of which, can I get my paycheck today instead of tomorrow?" He asked.

"You don't get your paycheck until the end of the month. You know that." Kunsch said.

Cao was sitting in the white room when it walked in. It wore completely black armor, had a black flowing cape, and had an odd bug-eyed helmet.

"What the-." Cao began. It was making a breathing sound like an air filter and was surrounded by the dark side. Then, as suddenly as he entered, he left.

Vader walked back into the room.

"Three of them are Jedi." He said, "Get information out of them and I will take it from there." They scurried out of the room and into separate rooms.

Adams sat across the table from Cao, he had changed into his black dress tunic.

"What was that that came in here a couple minutes ago?" He asked.

"What was what?" Adams asked, playing dumb.

"You know, forget it." He muttered.

"Good, because I have some questions for you." Adams said, "It won't take long."

"Shoot." Cao said and reclined and folded his arms.

"Ok, the first few are simple." He said and pulled out a clipboard, "Specie?" Kato thought, he had not seen him in action.

"Human." He lied. Adams wrote on the clipboard.

"Hair color: black. Eye color?" He asked. He lifted the hair out of his eyes.

"Gold." He said and wrote down, "That's new." He muttered.

"Name and planet of origin?" He asked.

"Cao, and Anaxes." That bit was true. Although he was Codru-ji, he was born on Anaxes.

"Oh, that's nice." He wrote that down. "That's where I'm from."

"Ok, birthdate?" He continued.

"Year 0." Adams stopped.

"After?" He asked.

"The Great ReSynchronization." He said. Adams had a puzzled look.

"How old are you?" He asked, with a bit of seriousness in his tone.

"16, why? What year is it?" Cao asked.

"3 years after the Battle of Yavin. Or in RS, Year 39." He said. Kato sunk in his chair.

"22 years." Kato muttered.

"Ok, either you're lying and you're 39. Or something happened 22 years ago." He said. Cao sighed and told him.

"So let me get this straight, you got sent back in time by a bunch of droids." Adams asked. Cao nodded. He thought for a moment.

"I need to go… Over there." He said pointing to the door. He got up and left the room. He immediately went to the control room with Kunsch and Vader.

"Wow." Kunsch said looking up from a holocam screen. "Do you believe him?"

"Bring up information on the Battle of Laikar, Clone Wars." Adams told him. He typed in a couple of words and a screen flashed up.

Adams stared at the words "3 Jedi missing" for a long time. He walked to a console and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Kunsch asked.

"Looking them up in the old Jedi archives." He replied.

"You don't honestly think they're just going to let you into the archive remains, did you?" Kunsch said when a screen asking for a password came up.

"Well…" Adams thought. He turned around, "Hey Vader, what's your password for what's left of the Jedi Archives?" He turned toward them.

"I don't have a password." He said, "I will ask the Emperor." He picked up a communicator and dialed a number.

"Yes my master, I need to ask for a password into the archives." He said. They heard the emperor on the other end.

"What do I need it for? Umm… Why don't you ask Commander Adams?" He asked and tossed it to Adams. He was sweating in his tunic.

"Hello?" He said, trembling.

"Why is it you want the password for the Archives?" The Emperor said in his raspy voice.

"Well, we have some Jedi in our custody and we are looking to get some background information on them." He managed to squeeze out. Vader suddenly started shaking his head quickly.

"I will send a couple Dark Side Adepts to join you. They will handle it from there." Vader slapped his helmet as if to say "why me?"

"That won't be necessary. Vader has it covered." Adams said. There was no reply. He looked at the phone, puzzled.

"Why does he do that?" He asked. Vader shrugged

"I don't know why he didn't let me do this." Vader said. He walked out of the room.

"Great. Dark Side Adepts." Kunsch said, continuing to watch the footage from the cameras.

The Lambda-class shuttle entered one of the _Executor's_ hangars. Adams and Vader watched it land.

"You have to do the explaining." Vader said to him he turned to leave.

"Ani!" Someone yelled. Vader stopped and muttered something. He turned around and saw two guys walking towards them; one was about 40 and the other about 17.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." He replied and walked up to him.

"Well, I think we both know the time I stranded you in the dune sea was childish and immature. So, what do you have?" He asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Adams has captured a trio of Jedi Padawans on the planet Laikar. Adams, this is Destructor," Vader closed in on him. "His real name is John Smith." He whispered.

"Pleased to meet you, you're not a clone, are you?" He asked and shook his hand.

"No." He replied.

"Good, well this is Fel, an Adept in training. So I guess show us to the spot." He said. They walked down the hall and into the surveillance room. Kunsch turned around.

"A group of surviving troops have returned, My Lord." He said.

"Yeah nice. I am going down to get something to eat, try to turn them over to the dark side." Vader said and left.

"Ok, first we are going to try something simple: making their anger swell until they fall to the dark side. We will just do it with a typical stormtrooper telling the story of the Empire. Only where the rebels are the bad guys." Destructor said.

"Captain Achenbach has just returned, we'll get him to do it." Kunsch said.

"So how do you and Vader know each other?" Adams asked.

"Oh, we went to school together on Tatooine. We used to torture the poor kid, but now he's on top. Little Ani came out on top." He replied. A stormtrooper walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He said.

"Yes, I want you to go into the room with the younger male and tell him the story of the Galactic Empire. We are trying to turn him to the dark side." Adams said.

"Ok." He replied and walked out and into the interrogation room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have been sent to get you up to speed on the time period." Achenbach said on the screen.

"Ok, I'm listening." Richo said.

"Ok, so let's start at the end of the clone wars." He told. "During the final battles of the Republic, the Jedi confronted Chancellor Palpatine due to a belief that he was Darth Sidious, the Sith responsible for creating the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This turned out to be true and he killed Windu and the others with the help of the newly fallen Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader. He then ordered all Jedi to be murdered by clone troopers…" He explained.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" Destructor yelled.

"He's telling the story truthfully." Kunsch said.

"Great, so now if he turns he'll go after the Empire." Fel said.

"Have him terminated." Destructor said.

"…So boom goes Alderaan." Were the last words he said before a couple guards escorted him out.

"Fel, see if you can't do it right to the female." He said. Fel nodded.

"Archives say she's from Alderaan. This should be good." Adams said watching the screen.

It went well for the most part, he blamed the fall of the Republic on the Jedi and that the "New Republic" managed to take back control. And now the Rebel Scum are looking to bring an absolute dictatorship with human centership. Vader walked in.

"I don't know where you get those troops, Vader, but Achenbach is pretty stupid." He said. Vader looked confused.

"Achenbach is one of our best tacticians, he just wouldn't mess something up." He said. Fel told her how the rebels "blew up Alderaan." She began to cry on his shoulder.

"I think we have a winner." Adams said. She then seemed to be falling asleep.

"Uh oh." Destructor said nervously. He leaned down on her and a pair of tentacles popped out from his cheeks. Vader quickly ran out. The tentacles almost made it to her nose when Vader burst in and started force-choking him. Yune staggered back as Vader led him out.

"Really? You have an Anzat apprentice?" Kunsch said to Destructor. He ignored him.

"Do you have a Plan C?" Adams asked. Fel sat at the other end of the room with a neckbrace.

"We are developing a gun that amplifies the dark side, but it might not be ready." Destructor said.

"It's still inconclusive." Fel pointed out, "The last time you tried it out, the target pissed his pants and forgot who he was." Destructor thought this through. He had no choice.

"Alright… go and get it."

A pair of stormtroopers wheeled a massive gun-like device into Cao's interrogation room.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Just and eye exam. Nothing big." Destructor said, walking in. Cao glared at him, he was surrounded in the dark side. He was just about to spring up when a pair of cuffs came up from the chair and locked him in. He tried to break them with the force, he couldn't.

"It's useless to struggle." He said and flipped a few switches on the machine. It started humming and he inserted a crystal into a chute at the top.

"This'll make your problems go away. You'll join us, whether you like it or-," his eyes suddenly went wide, as though sensing what was going to happen, "You're a-"

Cao suddenly threw out his lower arms and ignited their lightsabers. He sliced the tip of the machine and cut his cuffs. The stormtroopers ran out screaming. Destructor pulled out his own.

"Codru-ji… Impressive." He made a lunge, Cao blocked his red blade. "If you kill me, I won't need that machine."

"Going by the textbook?" He said and pushed him away. Suddenly the bug-eyed black thing burst in and got him in a force-choke hold. Cao felt his windpipe getting crushed, until he passed out.

"Take him away." Destructor said to a pair of guards that came in, "Have him and his friends terminated."

"Whatever happened to making them assets?" Vader asked.

"They know too much. If they do turn, it won't be in our favor." He replied and quickly walked out.


End file.
